


C.J. and Andie

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. had always been something on an anomaly to Andie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.J. and Andie

C.J. had always been something of an anomaly to Andie, she seemed nice enough when they first met, she brought life to Toby in a way no one else could, she'd attended their wedding with her boyfriend and kept Toby's father away from Toby. Andie couldn't understand her, both women could argue politics with Toby for hours, with Andie he sighed and gave up as it progressed into a real fight more and more often but with C.J. they would keep arguing until the bottle of scotch was finished or until they were interrupted. C.J. has always had a certain quality that Andie didn't, Andie had never known what it was but something about C.J. gravitated people towards her.

C.J. had always been something of an anomaly to Andie she and Toby had inside jokes that even their family didn't understand, there was always and undercurrent in their relationship no matter what the situation, she and Toby had an understanding but no one else knew what it was. C.J. could sit with Toby for hours as he wrote, not speaking and he would sit with her in times of trouble or stress providing support for each other through presence alone.

C.J. had always been something of an anomaly to Andie, she could make Toby smile like no one else could and she didn't care about any emotional baggage he had. C.J. wasn't exactly a threat to Andie during their marriage or after but her presence often felt for reasons passing understanding. When she and Toby argued Andie often had to stop her self from responding "only C.J. would understand".

C.J. had always been something of an anomaly to Andie but when they met for the first time Andie knew she held a piece of Toby's heart and she always would, though his marriage to Andie some part of him always belonged to C.J. whether she knew it or not wasn't something Andie thought about but C.J. was always there.


End file.
